


Azul como tus ojos

by LadyCrystal_4



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Fluffy?, Light Angst, M/M, Soulmate AU, Temporary Character Death, kind of
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCrystal_4/pseuds/LadyCrystal_4
Summary: Keith estaba listo para cargar contra Antok, la daga de luxita se encontraba en su forma activada, y aprovechaba la velocidad que su cuerpo mucho más pequeño que el de ellos le concedía para realizar su ataque. Kolivan fue el que logró frenarlo y arrojarlo contra una pared.Fue entonces que lo sintió.Estaba mareado, no podía ponerse de pie, se le dificultaba hasta respirar. Todos se estaban yendo. Todos y cada uno de los colores que veía.





	Azul como tus ojos

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buenas! Lady Crystal estrenando fandom. Ahh, que decir. Primero y principal, es un Klance con Keith viviendo en la base de la Espada de Marmora. La temporada vendría a ser la seis si mis notas no me fallan jaja. Segundo, es un soulmate! Tengo muchas cosas en mente, pero este oneshot definitivamente era una de las primeras que tenía que tachar de la lista. ¡Me encantan los soulmate! No tengo mucho que decir, salvo que este es mi primer fic para este fandom y estoy ciertamente emocionada. Hace tiempo que todo lo que escribía era pura basura, nada salía de proyectos y me frustré mucho jaja. Se sintió muy bien terminar esto. ¡Este oneshot también está en fanfiction!
> 
> Algo que aclarar (? Los galra de la Espada de Marmora comparten habitaciones, si bien principalmente lo hacen por si hay emergencias, tambien lo hacen por si alguno de ellos necesita un lugar en el que sentirse seguro. En el caso de Keith tiene una habitación particular porque está acostumbrado a eso, al ser mitad humano, pero varias veces termina entre los colchones de Thace y Antok por sentirse protegido. 
> 
> Desde ya me disculpo por cualquier ooc que pueda haber. 
> 
> ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

_**Azul como tus ojos** _

Derecha, izquierda, derecha otra vez y embestía. Thace notó que Keith había descifrado el patrón de Ulaz y arremetió contra él, aumentando así la dificultad del entrenamiento. Antok y Kolivan aguardaban, esperando su turno para entrar en combate.

El último tiempo, era usual encontrarlos juntos. Thace y Ulaz tras sus últimas misiones en el Imperio habían tomado un descanso, y por ello eran los que se encontraban libres para ayudar a Keith a adaptarse a su vida en la base. Kolivan y Antok, si bien al principio se habían interesado en el chico por su potencial, habían terminado cogiéndole cariño como los otros.

Keith estaba listo para cargar contra Antok, la daga de luxita se encontraba en su forma activada, y aprovechaba la velocidad que su cuerpo mucho más pequeño que el de ellos le concedía para realizar su ataque. Kolivan fue el que logró frenarlo y arrojarlo contra una pared.

Fue entonces que lo sintió.

Estaba mareado, no podía ponerse de pie, se le dificultaba hasta respirar. Todos se estaban yendo. Todos y cada uno de los colores que veía. No podía ver el color de la piel de Kolivan, no podía ver el brillo violeta de su daga. El color de las paredes se desvanecía lentamente y sentía como las náuseas comenzaban a hacer su aparición.

― ¿Keith? ¿Puedes levantarte?

_Antok._

Lo intentó. Las manos le temblaban, y cayó al piso, ante la mirada preocupada de los mayores. La última pizca de color que veía se había desvanecido por completo.

― No… ¡No! ¡NO!

― ¡Keith!

_Thace._

―Keith. Tienes que respirar conmigo. Venga, inhala y exhala. Uno…

_Ulaz._

Sabía que estaban preocupados, lo sabía, pero no podía parar de llorar, le dolía el pecho, le dolía la cabeza, la garganta, había perdido, literalmente, la mitad de su alma.

―Vamos.

_Kolivan_. Lo estaba cargando. Lo había llevado a la enfermería.

Lentamente, entre sus lágrimas, algunos colores volvían a aparecer. Se refregó los ojos, asegurándose de que no fuera alguna ilusión. Volvía a ver el azul de los ojos de Lance como antes.

Lance estaba bien.

― ¿Quizás sea una fiebre? ¿Cómo son las fiebres humanas, Ulaz?

―Estoy bien. De verdad. Estoy bien ahora.

No le creyeron. Ulaz insistió en hacer algunos análisis, y que fuera a dormir a la habitación que compartían por esa noche.

Keith obedeció. Estaba agotado, y definitivamente podía aprovechar a los cuatro Galra mucho más grandes que él para acurrucarse.

-o—

―Ten cuidado, no lo despiertes.

Oyó la voz de Thace, aunque no podía ver con claridad en la habitación apenas iluminada.

― ¿Los análisis?

Antes de dejar que Ulaz contestara, habló.

―Están bien, ¿No?

―Sí, todos los valores son normales.

―Keith. Tú sabes qué te ocurrió, ¿Cierto?

―Sí. No es… No fue una enfermedad ni nada de eso. Ustedes… ¿Conocen el concepto de  _soulmate_ , o alma gemela?

― ¿No es una expresión romántica? ―preguntó Antok.

―Es… Algo así. Los humanos… Tenemos un sistema de almas gemelas. Existe un alma dividida en dos, y esas dos personas pueden encontrarse a través de distintas formas. Puedes tener un tatuaje de las primeras palabras que va a decirte tu soulmate, o puede ocurrir que lo que escribas en tu piel aparezca en la piel de la otra persona. También hay relojes y compases, que te avisan que tan cerca estás de conocer a tu alma gemela. Hay muchas formas más de encontrarte con ellas, pero todas compartimos algo en común. Podemos saber cuándo algo malo ocurre con nuestra alma gemela.

― ¿Qué tipo de alma gemela tienes tú, Keith?

―Ah, yo… Yo no veía colores antes de… Antes de conocer a Lance. Se supone que no ves colores hasta que lo tocas por primera vez. Los vimos cuando rescatamos a Shiro en la Tierra.

― ¿Qué fue lo que pasó hace unas horas, entonces?

―…Todos los colores se habían desvanecido. ―murmuró―Tras unos minutos… Volvieron.

―Entonces… El paladín azul…

― ¿Murió por unos minutos?

Dolía oírlo. Sabía que Lance se encontraba bien, pero aun así dolía recordar lo que había ocurrido. Quería ir y abrazarlo, quería besarlo, quería estar ahí con él y asegurarse de que en verdad estuviera bien, escuchar de su boca que había ocurrido. Las distintas posibilidades comenzaban a tornarse cada vez peores, y los recuerdos de las veces en que había sido necesario meter a Lance en una cápsula comenzaban a apilarse en su mente.

―Es tarde. Necesitas descansar un poco.

Sintió la mano de Kolivan acariciando su cabello y a los pocos minutos cayó ante el sueño otra vez.

-o—

Habían pasado unos días desde entonces. Kolivan había estado ocupado, y a Keith le parecía egoísta pedirle que llamara a Allura por una nimiedad como eran sus inseguridades. Lance estaba bien, los colores que inundaban su campo visual eran prueba de ello. Aun así, le mandaba mensajes de texto (Gracias a los celulares que Pidge y Hunk habían diseñado) aun si no llegarían a su destinatario, pues la base de la resistencia Galra no estaba hecha para ello.

Ulaz le había dado el visto bueno para entrenar, y eso hacía. Todos estaban ocupados para entrenar con él y no quería quedarse detrás, así que bastaba con los robots. Iba a seleccionar un nuevo nivel, pero otra voz habló antes que él.

― Finalizar secuencia de entrenamiento.

―Kolivan. No tenía planeado terminar todav-

―Deberías darte un baño e ir a tu habitación, Keith.

Conocía ese tono. No había lugar a discusiones. Hizo lo que le ordenaron, y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver otra persona en su habitación.

― ¿Qué? ¡! ¿Lance? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en el castillo? ¿Ocurrió algo?

Lance estaba ahí, frente a él. Estaba nervioso. No lo miraba fijamente, y sus manos estaban apretadas.

―Perdón.

― ¿Qué?

―Kolivan… Kolivan llamó. Me… me comentó tu reacción ante lo que pasó hace unos días. Lo siento. Soy un idiota, no estaba pensando correctamente y soy yo el que siempre estoy retándote por hacer lo mismo, y en verdad, en verdad lo siento. Fui un idiota cuando nos conocimos, y soy un idiota ahora. Tendría que haber venido de inmediato. No sé cómo pude ser tan idiota como para dejar pasar los días, si yo no me encontraba bien no quiero ni imaginarme por lo que tu pasaste…

Lance temblaba.

Ambos se quedaron parados uno enfrente del otro, sin mirarse a los ojos. Era estresante, pero era hora de enfrentar lo que había pasado.

―… ¿Keith?

―No… No voy a mentirte, Lance. Fue horrible. Creí… Creí que tú también me habías abandonado. Creí que estaba por mi cuenta otra vez.

Lance se mordía el labio. Se sentía culpable.

―Pero… Pero yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. Por cualquiera de ellos. Así que no es que pueda reprocharte nada.

Se quedaron en silencio una vez más. Keith se sentó en su cama, intentando asimilar lo que había ocurrido. Lance se había acercado a él y lo había abrazado. Tenía la cara mojada, y causó que él comenzara a llorar también.

_"―Sólo… Sólo hagamos de cuenta que este vínculo no existe. Debe de ser un error."_

_"―Sí, tienes razón. No hay forma en que tú y yo seamos almas gemelas, Keith."_

Era increíble lo mucho que había cambiado en tan poco tiempo. Al principio ninguno quería nada que ver con el otro, y ahí estaban, aceptando plenamente lo que tenían.

―… Estamos bien, ¿Cierto? ¿Seguimos juntos?

No pudo evitar reír. Por supuesto que Lance preguntaría eso.

―Sí, no tengo planes de dejarte.

Seria hipócrita de su parte pedirle que no volviera a hacerlo, pues estaban en una guerra y era inevitable que la sangre se derramara. Pero en ese momento, abrazados en la habitación de Keith, no importaba. No importaba, porque se tenían el uno al otro, y Keith seguía viendo todos los colores, pero sólo le importaba ver el azul de los ojos de Lance.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buenas otra vez! ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Tengo que admitir que soy débil a los miembros de la espada de marmora cuidando de Keith jaja. También quiero decir que hubo traducciones que espero que sean concretas, pues vi Voltron en inglés y me resultó dificil traducir cosas como "Cryopod" o "Luxite" así que espero que sean traducciones correctas jaja. En caso de que no se haya entendido, esto se da en el capítulo en que Lance quita a Allura del golpe de radiación en la temporada seis. 
> 
> Vivo por el Klance. Creo que eso es todo jaja.
> 
> ¿Les gustó? ¿No? ¿Merezco un review? 
> 
> ¡Hasta la próxima!~


End file.
